Kaiden Thermpsan
Kaiden J. Thermpsan was born in June 6, 2002. He is a short...well sized ''Canadian kid who is known for his laziness and sarcasm, and delivering some zippy one-liners. Though expected to be pretty stupid due to his laziness, he actually has a decent amount of intelligence ,being one of the smartest in his group. He doesn't seem to care about many things, but if needed, will do what he has to do. He takes an interest in... Wait, does he even ''do '''anything?' Backstory To keep him safe from the Combine as a child, Kaiden's parents sent him to a bunker, originally used for nuclear bunker purposes. While he was being driven there, he saw Aperture Laboratories out the window, and then immediately smashed through it to escape from the truck to Aperture. However, soon after he rolled down a hill, he fell into a hole, which led him to fall into a stasis pod, which he wouldn't be awakened from for 73000 years for testing. Even as a smaller child, Kaiden was still lazy. He wouldn't do any of the tests, and, as legend has it, when GLaDOS attempted to kill him with neurotoxin because he was useless to her, he was too lazy to die. He eventually met up with Andrew Caltron and the rest of everyone later, by pure coincidence after running into them while he was trying to steal their food. Role in Plot Other than constantly fighting with Andrew about small, pointless things, he doesn't really do a whole lot. He'll usually try to fix a problem if it gets ''really ''bad, and lots of times, creates the problems himself. But the problems he usually causes, of course, are the ones that are the hardest to fix. ''Time travel. ''He constantly either takes Andrew's DeLorean by himself, or messes past stuff up ''while Andrew is there. Once, he successfully made Joce unborn by killing her parents, and nearly killed Maita's OC, Saru, by "accidentally" repeatedly throwing her out a window. Role in Grapes in Time Suprisingly, Kaiden is actually a bit different in real life than his OC self. But, like his OC self, he is lazy, just not as drastically exaggerated in roleplays. He still likes stuff like Oreos, but his life doesn't depend on it. He still constantly fights (but doesn't fight???) with Andrew about small pointless things. Lots of times, in the group, he is just conceived as the harmless guy that can smart sometimes. He's also kind of an asshole, but really who isn't?, and often likes to get people slightly pissed at him for no apparent reason. Everyone in the group claims to hate him but, c'mon guys you all love me... like me... tolerate me. Trivia * According to Andrew's algorithms, Kaiden has successfully fucked up time ''at least ''15721 times. * Kaiden is from Canada, whilst everyone else, with the exclusion of Maita, is American. * Kaiden may or may not have a secret love for cats and kittens * His official name in his test subject file is Kaiden Testsubjectnamefile Thermpsan Category:Characters Category:Admins Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Universe Alpha